


Insieme

by PrezioseStelle



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezioseStelle/pseuds/PrezioseStelle
Summary: Au where Mulder and Scully scheme to get Monica and John together. Skinner decides to join in on the fun, hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, John Doggett/Monica Reyes
Kudos: 7





	Insieme

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a few days, enjoy.

It was pretty obvious that John and Monica had feelings for each other. Though, they were both oblivious about it, Mulder and Scully knew it almost instantly. From the way they looked at each other to even the way they spoke about one another. Of course, maybe they were embarrassed about the other not liking them back, or maybe they just didn't have the time to tell each other there true feelings. They have been working together for over a year now, and everytime the four of them were in the office together John and Monica wouldn't stop talking. Still, it was pretty obvious they liked each other, and Mulder and Scully knew they just had to get them together some how. Of course, they had their own work to do, and Skinner would not stop giving them cases to work on. It seemed like every day a new case were to pop up, or even two. But despite this, they knew, they just had to get the two of them together, no matter at what cost it took to the X-Files.

"So Scully, any ideas?"

"Do I have to come up with everything around here?"

"No, I just asumed that you would know what to do better than I would."

"Mulder, it's not that hard. We just have to get them together. Someway, somehow, and without them knowing we set them up to this."

"Well Scully, it's going to be kind of hard for them to believe we were not behind it all."

"We have to do something. It's so painful, just looking at them somedays."

"I don't know what we could do, other than try to convince Skinner to give us all a day off"

"Mulder, do you really think Skinner would give us off the day just to do this?"

"Scully, it's Skinman we are talking about. I am sure he wouldn't really care and besides, if he asks we can just lie about why."

"Lying to Skinner would be a federal offense Mulder, I don't think it's worth the risk."

"If getting John and Monica together is the reason why, then it's worth the risk." Mulder spoke as he almost fell out of his chair, hurrying to get upstairs to see Skinner.

The hallway leading to his office is barren, but somehow Mulder still found a way to trip and fall. He looked up at Scully and smiled, pretending to be alright as they made there way to Skinner's office. He knocked on the door as he made his way past Skinner's assistant. His door was unlocked as he sat in his chair, smiling at the two of them as he nodded his head.

"What brings you two up here so soon? Already finished on the case?"

"What case?" Mulder spoke as Scully jabbed him in the stomach, causing him to fall on the floor. He got up and smiled at her, wincing in pain as he pouted.

"So Skinner, we came to ask for the day off and..."

"Say no more, as long as you tell me the reason why I don't think it would be a problem."

"Well, uh, sir. We had plans to..." Before Scully could finish Mulder was pinching her as she soon swatted his hand away. He whispered to her softly, unware that Skinner could even hear them.

"Mulder, what was that for?" She hissed as he whispered.

"We can't tell him the true reason of why we need the day off, or else he wouldn't be too happy."

"Oh so you'd rather lie to him and risk getting fired?"

"Um, yeah that about says it all." Mulder winked at her as she slapped him in the face.

"Scully, that hurt."

"Well it's what you get for trying to lie to our boss, how dumb are you?"

"I am dumb enough to know that 2+2 = 4."

"Mulder, that doesn't even make any sense. I didn't think me shoving you would hurt that badly." Scully looked at Mulder as she looked back at Skinner.

"Sorry about Mulder, he just thinks he can take the easy way out of this."

"Well sorry Scully for trying to get a day off to bring two people together who are oblivious as fuck about their feelings for each other." He said it out loud, loud enough that Skinner could hear, though he ment to speak in a whisper.

"Are you two trying to get John and Monica together?"

"Maybe, or maybe not." Mulder spoke as Scully gave him a glare.

"Well, if you let me help you guys out, I'll make sure to put in a good report for you four this week."

"You... want to help us out? Are you sure sir?"

"Trust me, I know my way around relationships, and the bed." He smirked as they all walked downstairs to the office.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Skinner asks as Mulder ran into the door.

"OW!!"

"Mulder, get in here." Mulder managed to make his way into the office, but not without having some pencils fall on his head. He smiled at them and looked around, before whispering.

"I've got an idea. How about the five of us go to dinner, but the three of us cancel on them, then leave them alone with each other."

"Mulder, that's mean."

"Well Scully do you have any other ideas that don't revolve around doing the right thing?"

"Mulder, your such an idiot you know that?"

"Glad to know so baby." He purred at her as she slapped him in the face. Starring at him like she was about through with him. Skinner just chuckled as he watched them both argue. When they finally stopped, Monica and John walked into the office.

"Oh hey guys uh we have the day off today."

"Well that's great to hear, uh, thanks." John spoke.

"Thank Skinner, not us. But for now we all have to go okay bye." Mulder rushed out the door but found himself knocked out on the ground. He ran into a filing cabinet as he got up and let out a fuck you before he kicked the filing cabinet a few times.

"Are you okay Mulder?" Monica asked as he smilled.

"Oh yeah I am better than ever." He chuckled as the three of them walked out the office door.

It was a while after they left, and John decided to break the silence.

"I think, the three of them are up to something." John spoke.

"Why do you think that John?"

"Well for one they ran out the door quicker than I could say I, and two, there is a piece of paper on Mulder's desk that says Today's Plan, get Monica and John together. If that doesn't say they are up to something, then I don't know what will." He spoke as she took the paper from his hands, and sure enough, he was right. They were up to something, but why would Skinner get involved? She thought to herself as John broke the silence again.

"Hey, you okay Mon?"

"Yeah yeah I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About my feelings, towards you."

"What are those feelings?"

"I feel, different around you John. Whenever you are here I always get so happy and in a good mood. It's like, without you I am empty." The words sat on John's tongue as he took her hands. He starred at her and smiled, before brushing some of the hair out of her face. He spoke, softly as he continued to look deep in her eyes.

"Mon, without you I am empty. I fee as if, we are trying to tell each other something."

"Well, what would that something be?"

"Something that we both know is true." He looked at her as he kissed her. It was quick, but passionate. He smiled at her again, as Skinner, Mulder, and Scully were secretly watching.

"You know, this was well worth a day off." Mulder laughed as Scully shushed him. Monica starred at John as she kissed him back.

"I can't be without you John, that is what we both know is true." She spoke as they held each other close. Soon, she was startled by a noise but knew just who it was.

"Okay you three, you can come on out now." She laughed as Mulder rushed into the room, but not before slipping on a paper left on the floor. Scully lifted him up as he shakingly put his thumbs up before pouting in his chair. He sulked as he winced in pain before letting out a smile.

"I can't believe our plan worked."

"I can't believe you are even still alive Mulder, you fell at least 10 times today."

"Well you know what they say?" Mulder snickered as the five of them looked at each today. Tommorow was going be a long day.


End file.
